Fallen Kongou/Advanced Information
Battle Information Short Blades: *It's difficult to kill a Fallen Kongou using melee pierce attacks. *Position yourself properly and target both arms. Continuously attacking this part will also inflict the Down status effect on Fallen Kongou. *Once the face is unbound, switch to hitting this part instead. *Melee pierce attacks are ineffective on the other parts. Long Blades: *Melee sunder attacks are the worst weapons to use against a Fallen Kongou. *Focus on the tail to deal critical damage. *Bomb/Radial Impulse Edge can be used to unbound Fallen Kongou's Face. Buster Blades: *Buster Blades with a high crush stat are the best weapons to use against a Fallen Kongou. *Your main targets should be the pipe and both legs. Hitting both legs with square attacks will yield above average damage and will also inflict Fallen Kongou with the Down status effect. *Melee crush attacks to the pipe will result in critical hits, making it a perfect target for Charge Crush. *Melee crush attacks deal ineffective damage to the other parts. Elemental: *Adding blaze to your weapon attacks will definitely increase your damage output against Fallen Kongous. As a matter of fact, this is the only way to deal substantial damage to certain parts of a Fallen Kongou. *When melee attacking a Fallen Kongou, it's best to attack from the sides or the back as most of its quick attacks (right hook and rolling attack) are performed upfront. Only position yourself in front of it when it is downed, staggering, inflicted with hold or during its long back swing animation from certain attacks. Assault and Sniper Gun: *Shot and Laser bullets deal above average damage to a Fallen Kongou's arms and legs. *These two parts will serve as your primary targets until you unbound the pipe or the face. Targeting these two parts once they're unbound with long range pierce attacks will inflict substantial damage. Blast Gun: *Using radial bullets on the face is very effective. Elemental: *Blaze elemental bullets will be your best friend against a Fallen Kongou as all of his parts are weak against it. *A few shots from this element will cause above average damage and cause stagger more often. Rage Indicator: Icy/Watery breathing can be seen. *When Fallen Kongous are enraged, they tend to be more aggressive and are faster than usual. Their attack power will also slightly increase. *Their movement speed, turning speed (to face the player) and attacking speed will notably increase and they will also have shorter back swing animation for their attacks. *They will also tend to use their rolling attack and right hook more often so be on guard and stay away from its front. Face: A Kongou's face is very fragile against long range crush bullets. Using blaze elemental radials can break it easily. Aim for its face when it's downed. Short Blades with a high pierce stat can also be used to break the face but aiming at it may require some practice. Pipe: This can be easily unbound using a Buster Blade's Charge Crush. You can also double jump on top of the Fallen Kongou and attack with the Buster Blade's aerial square. Tail: Using a Long or Buster Blade with a high sunder attack is the best way to unbound the tail. As long as your weapon has a sunder attribute, the tail can be unbound although it might take longer than the first method mentioned above. Weak Points: ''You can inflict '''Down' on a Fallen Kongou by continuously attacking the following parts: *Both Arms and/or Legs using blaze elemental shot/laser type bullets. *Both Arms using melee pierce attacks (Short Blades). *Both Legs using melee crush attacks (Buster Blades). *Fallen Kongous are easily staggered when its torso or face is shot with blaze elemental radial bullets. *There is an opening for a devour attack whenever a Fallen Kongou is charging for its spin attack or lunging swipe. *When a Fallen Kongou has taken significant damage, they will run away to restore their HP. Follow them and launch a devour attack when they are idle. *Fallen Kongous have poor vision but have very acute hearing. If you swing or switch your weapon, or have the noisy skill equipped, you will alert them to your presence. *Fallen Kongous tend to work together with other Aragami. When they hear battle noises from another area, they will immediately lend their assistance. *Fallen Kongous tend to target players that are fighting other Aragami besides them. Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Unbound= Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Aragami Category:Advanced infomation Category:Medium sized Aragami